pride and prejudice: a twist in fate
by nataliedawson
Summary: please be kind this is my first f.f. story. tell me what you think of it an what you think will happen next
1. Chapter 1

What if Mr. Bennet had been able to break the entail? What if his own sister had been married to an earl? And what if Ms. Lydia had had the good sense not to elope? What if the girls had better dowries because of Mr. Bennet's better management?

I don't own Jane Austen.

Please be kind this is my first ff.

**Chapter one**

(Mr. Bennet senior is a widower Mr. Bennet junior is 16 years old by the time his sister is born)

"Thomas, for the sake of your sister and your family I am charging you with responsibility of breaking the entail." Thomas Bennet senior declared with his last breath. Thomas Bennet senior's great grandfather had started the entail out of spite. He wanted to effectively disinherit his daughter prudence, and so entailed it to the closest heirs male. It would pass to Mr. Collins, prudence's great grandson. Only if Thomas Bennet jr. couldn't break the entail on that one technicality.

**London may1rst 1777 25 years before p&p begins**

"Hallelujah" Mr. Bennet said to his sister Sarah Bennet. "Just my luck." She asked what had happened. "I was finally able to break that damn entail!" Mr. Bennet had been going back and forth to court for two years and finally he had the entail broke on it's one and only technicality.

The entail stated that if Males directly descended from the male line were to want to break the entail, favoring their own children, then that was to be done. Another condition was for that male heir to be over the usual age of marriage without being married.

**June 12****th**

Sarah Bennet looked around the ballroom. She had just taken a short reprieve from dancing when a friend, a Miss Franny Gardiener, walked up to where she was standing with her brother Thomas. Fran announced that there was a gentleman by the name of Mr. Henry Stafford who would love to be introduced to her. Sarah was a rather pretty girl with dark auburn hair and the prettiest green eyes with gold coloured flecks. The introduction was made and the young gentleman was quick to request a dance. What Sarah didn't know was that Mr. Stafford was really the earl of Devonshire, Henry Howard, and was going by his mother's maiden name as to avoid notice from fortune hunters and the like. He wanted a wife who truly loved him the way he was.

**August 21**

Thomas was struck again by how truly pretty that Franny girl was. She was rather tall, with sandy blonde hair and cornflower eyes. She was high spirited and of a rather sweet temperament. He knew she was 18 much younger than himself. However none of that mattered. He was looking to court Ms. Franny. Her father readily approved of the young man and his application to press his suit. They indeed started to court.

**October 10nth 1777**

Thomas never thought the day would come. His younger sister Sarah walked down the aisle towards her Mr. Howard earl of Devonshire. She was beautiful in white silk and gold lace. He had promised he would never give her to anyone less worthy of his only sister. Looking back on his sisters courtship, he knew Sarah had picked the right man. This man would never harm his darling little sister. He would always be loyal to her. Much like he was to Fran.

**December 20****th**** 1777**

**Grace Church st.**

Thomas was nervous. He was to press Mr. Gardiener for Francine's hand today. She had readily agreed having loved him from the time they were children. She loved his biting sarcastic wit and good nature. He loved her high spirits and all her ways.

**February 10nth 1778 Thomas and Franny married at loungbourn.**

Fran loved Thomas. He was the best of man. She walked down the isle knowing the future could not be brighter. The entail was broken, the annual income was nearly doubled, and there were no worries to be had.

She was marrying the man she loved.

**July 21 Sarah gives birth to Andrew Bennet Howard**

"Push your Ladyship!"

Sarah screamed and with just one more almighty push her son Andrew Bennet Howard was born in a gush of watery blood. He was cleaned and brought to his father and mother who cried of joy. Their son was perfectly healthy. His father looked down on him and said "I have never could be prouder." He told Sarah "Thank you for this most precious gift."

**January 30****th**** 1779 Jane is born**

Profanities reigned endless from the mouth of one Francine Bennet. Hours later she finally started to let the midwives help after boxing the ears of one and calling one a she devil.

Jane Bennet was born in a gush of blood.

**September 1779 Victoria Amelia Howard is born**

**1781 march 11 Elizabeth is born**

**January 1881 Richard Howard is born.**

He is later known as a rake but reforms his ways after his brother dies shortly after talking to him.

**1783 April 9****th**** Mary**

**1785 June 16****th**** Kitty**

**1787 December 17 Lydia**


	2. Chapter 2 lizzys chargin

**Chapter two**

**1802**

Pride & Prejudice

It must be acknowledged that a single young man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife.

"Thomas dear, have you heard of our dear neighbor's house being let?"

"No dear."

"It is let by a Mr. Bingley!" Franny said

"Why should it matter to us?" "Oh Mr. Bennet you are impossible! We need to marry our girls off! He has 5000 a year! What's yet is that Mr. Darcy of ten thousand a year is single and is with him! Thomas shrugged. He was used to these kind of protests and displays from Fran. "Fran we have no need to worry. There is no longer a entail." But Mr. Bennet had other ideas… "I will visit Mr. Bingley when I so chose." Fran sighed and said insufferable man. Thomas just grinned. He neglected to tell Fran he had been acquainted with both young men and their late fathers.

**Meryton assembly: Lucas Lodge **Sir William Lucas said to his son "Now remember not to offend the Bennet girls, they have large dowries of about 5000 each and their estate makes upwards of that a year- Jhon Lucas said yes of course "now on the other hand it would be good of you to wind up marrying one of them, as to add to our estate-"

Guests started to arrive, and the dancing commenced. All Bennet girls were present, and jhon immediately attached himself to Miss Elizabeth.

However three latecomers entered the assembly room just then. Mr. Darcy's eyes landed on Mr. Bennet and he moved to greet him. Mr. Bingley's eyes landed on Miss Jane Bennet. He said to his sister Caroline bingley is she not the most beautiful girl in the world? Caroline rolled her eyes. This was nothing new from her brother. He had a new angel every week.

Mr. Darcy's eyes fell on Miss Elizabeth. He was simply enchanted by her. "Mr. Bennet which of your daughters is that?" Thomas smirked. "My favorite daughter Elizabeth. Why do you ask?" "Well she's-""Quite pretty maybe?" "Uh... Yes but-""Vivacious?"

"That too but-"

"All right I was just having some fun with you. But I'll have your head if anything bad happens to her."

Darcy turned beet red.

Meanwhile a Caroline bingley sat fuming. How DARE that country chit do what Caroline had attempted to do for many years? Why, there was nothing to recommend her. This simply would not do. She Caroline Bingley, was to be mistress of Pemberly, not some lowly country chit. Damn Charles was making a fool of himself over that Jane Bennet, not even caring about the fact they were above those ill-mannered countrified Bennet's!

**Meanwhile in Chatsworth estate Devonshire **Andrew Howard was thinking of his dearest cousin Elizabeth. She had grown into the quite vivacious beauty tall, slim, womanly, with amber eyes and auburn hair that fell in curls to her waist. She had been haunting his dreams since she turned 16. She played the piano so beautifully it made his heart ache with longing. His parents approved. Out of the girls she had the best dowry. All he needed to do was win her heart. She was going to inherit loungbourn estate.

**Hertfordshire **Elizabeth sat awake. She had two TWO suitors vying for her attention. She was but twenty. One was Mr. Darcy of Pemberly estate and the other was jhon Lucas, 21 and his father's heir. One was silent for the most part seeming to actually pay attention to what she had to say. One was silly loud and jovial. And a half wit she thought and smiled. She actually rather liked Mr. Darcy, he was just shy until you knew him better.


	3. Chapter 3 the meryton affair

**Chapter three**

**Meryton **the day after the ball found the girls exhausted, Ms. Lydia hung over slightly and Mrs. Bennet resting in her room of a worse case of the same ailment of Lydia's. Mr. Bennet was in the study, reading a letter from his now dispossessed cousin, who sounded delightfully ridiculous, just like his own children, rather his younger ones. Thank god he had a sensible daughter in his lizzy. The girls decided to go call upon there Aunt Phillips. She was a good source of gossip and entertainment for the younger ones while the older two could attend to business in town. Elizabeth had a few letters to receive, and even more to post. When she and Jane left the post office, Ms. Lydia called them over rather rudely to introduce them to two new acquaintances, a Mr. Wickham and a Lt. Denny. The gentlemen accompanied the Miss Bennet's to the milliners shop across the way and then they encountered a Mr. Darcy and a Mr. Bingley on horseback, Mr. Darcy was red faced with pure undiluted fury and grabbed Mr. Wickham by the throat then promptly shouted " This man is a rake a scoundrel and a cheat!" "you must never extend him any credit, and never let him near any of your female family members!" "Because he was my late father's god son, I will take care of what his debt currently is and no more!" Mr. Wickham was promptly chased out of town by the butcher, the milliner, the tailor and a long list of other gentleman, never to be seen again, leaving many a ruined girl behind.

**Two days later in London **Andrew was dreaming of Elizabeth. He had a diamond and amber ring picked out diamonds to match her integrity, and amber because of her eyes. He had to make haste. She had at least two viable suitors, and he wanted nothing more than Elizabeth as his wife and would go to hell and back to make it so!

**Hertfordshire**

Elizabeth and Jane received a invitation to stay in London at the Gardiener family home. Mr. Gardiener was their mother's brother, a well off merchant and lawyer. He offered to let them have their pick of the warehouses. They accepted, partly because lizzy wanted to visit Vicky and go to the bookshop. Mr. Darcy had requested to court Elizabeth, and you can rest most assuredly Mr. Bennet had his sport before he consented! He then let Mrs. Bennet know to expect Mr. Collins for dinner in a fortnight. Mrs. Bennet loved the fact she would be able to gloat about the disinheritment! The girls excursion in London was curtailed to just a week thanks to this said event. Mrs. Gardiener was conspiring with the Howards to get lizzy in London so Andrew could finally ask her to marry him.

**London **Andrew heard lizzy was in London from Vicky. He was excited beyond belief. Elizabeth went to pay a call on the Howards, sans Jane, due to a cold. She dressed in her best lilac silk with white and blue embroidery, with a rather elaborate hair style. No one knew what her feelings were for Andrew. She had many suitors at this point of life. Was it to be Mr. Darcy, or Mr. Jhon Lucas? Elizabeth was in inner turmoil

**Sunday** All lizzy could think about during the sermon was Andrew. According to victoria he was due to arrive tomorrow. She had liked him since she had come out at 17. He had attended that ball, and she suspected had even partially paid for it, though she didn't know why. He had danced the first two sets with him and loved every minute of it.

**Monday **

Andrew arrived with all the fanfare due an heir and favorite son. After proper greetings and such were done he went up to his room for a bath and a change of clothes. He then headed back down to the drawing room where luck would have it, the cousins Bennet were paying a call His eyes of course immediately fell on Elizabeth, whom noticed all the attention that had been lavished upon her, not understanding why it was being done. She couldn't dare hope her feelings were returned. Andrew immediately inquired how their trip was and whether or not the room and staff were to her liking. She blushed and stammered yes. His eyes then lighted upon the book she had been reading and he told her he would be glad to show her to some of the finest shops and libraries around London and even alluded to Chatsworth's great library. This caused her to blush even more.


	4. Chapter 4 love and other things

**Chapter four**

**Tuesday **

Mr. Darcy showed up in London to pay his court to Elizabeth. He even went to the gardeiners house. He sent flowers and candy every day to his lizzy. They went for long walks, talking of literature and politics, really anything of intrest.

**Wednesday**

Andrew had to make his move. His rival for Lizzy's heart was here in London. He couldn't afford to lose lizzy. It would crush him.

**Grosvenor square **Victoria Howard Sarah Howard nee Bennet and Elizabeth Bennet and charlotte Lucas were sitting in the parlor eating scones and drinking tea, talking of the latest fashions and of course, because Elizabeth was there, books. Sarah, in a unnoticed moment, whispered conspiratorially to victoria to get lizzy to the library. Lizzy, by victoria's schemes, was in the library. She had also schemed to get Andrew in there. Andrew was sitting in his chair in front of the window when lizzy happened upon him. Victoria smiled from behind a bookshelf and snuck out of the library quickly and was mortified and blushing scarlet. She hadn't realized what was coming. Andrew was so enchanted. He was the first one to speak. "Dearest Elizabeth, you must know how ardently I love you." "You are all that embodies the spirit of hope love and joy to me. I have loved you first as a cousin and hope to continue to do so if you would be my wife, the mother of my children and receiver of my most ardent love for all of eternity."

Elizabeth with sunlight catching on Andrew knew with all her heart and no regret what her answer would be.

**Yay or nay?**

The seconds ticked by. Elizabeth uttered no sound then finally walked towards him. She threw her arms around him and damn propriety's sake said yes and kissed him with all she had then bolted from the room laughing and crying with joy. She never thought that he would actually propose to her.

Plans immediately went ahead. How often does the son and heir of a earl get married? Mrs. Bennet's voice could be heard shrieking for joy at the news of her "dearest daughter Lizzy's great fortune." Lizzy, however was mortified at how her mother was acting in addition to how her younger sisters were behaving, asking her to buy them this and take them here and there. Sarah noticed and offered to get them lessons masters, piano for Mary, dancing for Kitty and Lydia, in addition to painting and sketching for all girls. They all clamored at such a prospect and soon the militia was long forgotten.

The happy couple, needless to say, had only a six week engagement, which made Mrs. Bennet's nerves make an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5 dissapointed hopes

**Chapter 5**

**Meanwhile in London Jane's p.o.v.**

Charles Bingley and she had been officially courting. She had noticed that Caroline was acting as though she didn't approve. Louisa didn't seem to care either way. She was very happy with the way things were going. She did want to marry Charles and was very enamored of him. She just wasn't mercenary like most of society believed her to be. She could never marry without love.

Caroline was busy writing a secret correspondence to lady Catherine stating to make haste in separating Mr. Darcy from that upstart chit Eliza Bennet.

**Hertfordshire**

The Bennet household was in an uproar. Mr. Collins had had the nerve to try to force Elizabeth into an engagement. Andrew was called for from London and arrived within the day. He decided with Elizabeth's consent due to the circumstances to hang Mr. Collins for the attempt, because afterward he had even tried to do harm to Jane, which was intolerable to all. Jane however proved to be a fighter and Mr. Collins had come off worse out of this.

**Hertfordshire, one day later**

Mr. Collins benefactor and Mr. Darcy's aunt Lady Catherine showed up early one morning. She wasn't there to plead for the life of Mr. Collins however. She requested an audience with one Elizabeth Bennet. She was told Ms. Bennet was resting and not receiving visitors. To this she said "I will see that country chit today!" at this loud yell Elizabeth came down the stairs with a bruise on her face to walk with lady Catherine, to shut her up at the very least. Andrew was right behind her and this rather dogmatic lady whom he would throw out and off the property as soon as Elizabeth said the word. Lady Catherine started by saying "Ms. Bennet, you must know why I come. Your own heart, nay, your conscience must tell you." "I heard a rather scandalous report that you intended to be united with my nephew, Mr. Fitzwilliam darcy!" To this lizzy replied "no your ladyship. As much as I care for him, I am engaged and will be married to my cousin, Andrew Howard, future earl of Devonshire."

Lady Catherine then said "so you aim higher than 10000 a year. You, you upstart chit, aim to be one of the peerage to which you haven't even been born! "

At this Andrew had had enough. He had that idiot woman tossed out, titles be damned!

**A few weeks later in London**

Darcy was getting drunk with the aid of colonial Fitzwilliam. His one and only loves wedding to another was tomorrow. The drinks kept coming. He vowed never to marry, unless it was to Elizabeth.

He departed abroad for many years afterward.

**Years later**

Andrew Bennet Howard lay dying. He had pneumonia. His wife Elizabeth attended to his every need without any hesitation. She had given him three children in rapid succession, two boys and then a little girl who was much like her. He didn't always understand Elizabeth and her ways, but loved her regardless. To think, they had only been married 5 years and she would be left a widow in the midst of all this. He felt truly sorry for leaving her like this, but after his mother and father died he had done his best. He had ascended to the earldom too quickly, and felt the weight of the world come crashing down upon his shoulders. Elizabeth was his providence from god. Without her he never would have been able to carry on.

Andrew passed on.

Elizabeth was left a dowager countess with three small children.


End file.
